Ghost X Hunter
by Phantom-Thunder
Summary: Dani wants to become a pro Hunter, making friends and fighting monsters along the way is just another part of becoming a real Ghost Hunter. Onesided Dani x Killua


Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to anyone else. This includes Danny Phantom and Hunter x Hunter.

AN: This isn't really a great story, but it's the best I can do with it right now. Please read and review.

When the sky was darkened by the moon passing in front of the sun, casting a shadow over the human world, a new life came into it. Born into a family blessed every few generations with a Gifted child, yet she was the second in five years hanging a bad omen over the household.

She came into the world with her eyes open the first thing she saw was the total eclipse above, reflecting in her icy blue irises causing them to flash bright green. This along with the silver streak in her midnight black hair was a sure sign she was speciaĺ.

And so the girl known as Dani Fenton, believed to be a devil child she was outcasted by society, when her parents died she was put into an orphanage but when it became haunted they blamed her. Dani ran away, living on the streets she did what she had to to survive. Not having any friends she learned the hard way how life is on the streets alone. She eventually made contact with her cousin, but because of his work even communicating was dangerous. He was the one who told her to go pass the hunter exam and become a ghost hunter like their predecessors and ancestors before them. Become stronger then try to find me.

Filling out an application was easy, finding the exam site was tricky, the hard part was yet to come.

A small shabby restaurant in the shadow of an imposing tower, that was where the applicants from all over the world were entering.

Dani slipped inside, ordered a meal, and discreetly looked around. A dozen people had already gone through here since she arrived, they must have gone through the back, she ordered seconds, paid and tipped the waitress with the cash she pickpocketed on the way here. She sneaked into the back room while they were distracted, found the lift controls, and took the disguised elevator down. When the door opened she found a large area like an underground hangar or tunnel, a small man in a suit with a head that looks like a green jelly bean gave her a round tag with the number '42' on it, and told her to wear it at all times. 'Great an unlucky number, but perfect for me i guess.'

There was already forty one other people gathered, but she was the only kid here.

A fat man offered her a juice but she already had her own drink, so she declined.

All sorts of characters showed up after her. A short while later a clown faced man showed up he had a menacing aura. Eventually a boy with white hair around her age showed up, he seemed interesting so she decided to keep an eye on him. After that about three hundred more showed up, by the time the examiner showed up there were 404 participants and one dropout.

Dani's converses had been outfitted with roller blades letting her skate quickly and not waste energy running, they had been a special present from her cousin, the note had the basic instructions but she had had to figure out how to use them, they had two other functions, but she still didn't know how to activate them. Dani looked down at her number tag. 42. Four two, shi-ni, 'death'. Appropriate. It was an unlucky number but so was she.

Three rookies had shown up at the last minute, a small boy with spiky dark hair, her eyes told her he'd spent years by the sea and in the mountains, a blonde boy a few years older likely lived in a remote area, he looked intelligent and well trained )in hand to hand and with the weapon he had hidden, and lastly there was a tall guy wearing a blue suit and shades that despite being the eldest of the trio was the least impressive. Shades yelled at White Hair about using a skateboard, saying that this was a test of endurance but Mountain Kid told him he was wrong their instructions were just to follow.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve"

"I'm almost twelve." Dani ducked in, she'd been hiding in the shadows of the other examinees until now so while Shades hadn't noticed her presence at all the other two didn't seem very surprised at her sudden appearance. White hair kicked up his board and caught it, impressing Mountain Kid. Dani had been skating backwards until now disengaged her skates and ran beside them. Dani watched the boys she ran alongside, Whitehair was pretty cool and kinda cute, while Mountain Kid was dorky and caring. When Shades came close to quitting he waited for him then he used his fishing pole to retrieve the abandoned suitcase.

After 80 km they came to stairs, which wasn't unexpected they'd start out underground and steadily going deeper. The decline was only noticeable because Whitehair's skateboard and her roller blades had easily gone forward. Now they would be climbing, the pace had increased and the examiner was getting farther and farther away from the front row.

"Hey wanna race to the finish line?"

"Loser buys the winner dinner."

"Is that your way of asking us out?"

"Eh, no..."

"Sure,"

 **"Ready … go!"** They cried out together.

They ran together finding out each others motivation, Dani thought they would laugh at her wanting to hunt ghosts everybody else has before, Mountain Kid was curious, but it was hard to tell what White hair was really thinking.

For the last few kilometers the three preteens were running in the front right behind the examiner.

Everybody got excited when they saw the square of light coming from outside, Dani had fallen behind the boys and there wasn't any room to go around, so when she saw the Curly man come to a stop at the exit, she leaped over his head and grabbed the ledge at the top, flipping up.

Killua and Gon came tied shouting **"Goal!"**

"Hey which of us came first?"

"I believe you tied."

"Oh… hey where's Dani wasn't she right behind us?"

"Up here," she called then jumped down, flipping over their heads, "I got ahead when you weren't paying attention by going over your heads."

"Impressive that you were able to get past me without me noticing."

"Thanks, now you two have to buy me dinner."

"Yeah,"

"Then it's a date."

"Eh?! No it's not."

It took awhile but Dani counted 309 others that came out of the tunnel before it closed.

While the examiner was explaining the dangers of the marsh a couple apes showed up, the confusion was resolved by Clown-Face. The fog was so thick, they were chasing shadows, everyone except Dani, she could see.

Many wandered off getting caught in the natural traps of the marsh, they died, doomed to haunt the foggy wetlands as ghosts.

Dani forced herself to ignore the slaughter and focus on the interesting things that kept catching her attention. Dani decided to go sightseeing, she slipped off knowing she could find the main group easily later. She picked up some souvenirs, some explosive mushrooms, a pretty butterfly that made people fall asleep, some teeth, pieces of horns, scales, and a funny looking shell.

Shades and Blondie got in trouble with Clown-Face but Mountain Kid stepped in and Clown-face pulled out a device and ran off with an unconscious Shades before she could get there. Mountain Kid used his super sniffer to find their way by tracking the smell of aftershave. Dani was relieved they were alright, climbed a tree to spot the location of the main group, they had entered a forested area outside the marshland. Dani shot straight for it, not stopping until they came to a warehouse or aircraft hangar, they had to wait for noon so she did some more exploring of this new area, but mostly spying on Whitehair. This made him a bit nervous, so she had to be careful.

Clown face left Shades by a tree and joined the crowd.

Mountain Kid and Blondie were the last to make it there, everybody else either died in the swamp or collapsed in the forest from exhaustion.

The examiners for the second test phase were a ridiculously big man that Dani thought had to be a sumo wrestler or something. The second was a young woman that was scantily dressed and had her hair done up in five topknots that reminded Dani of a starfish. They had to feed their judges until they were full. Fatty ordered anything pork that they could get from the forest, sending the hunter hopefuls into a frenzy.

The pigs of Biska Forest turned out to be really ferocious carnivores that went on a stampede immediately after their discovery, their snouts were big and hard making effective battering rams. Mountain Kid was the one to discover their weakness, prompting the others to take out their prey and haul it back. Dani however rode on the back of one, having managed to direct it to the testing site she was the first to return. She was starting preparations when the rest got back, carrying their catch.

70 participants passed, meaning seventy whole roast Porks were eaten by one person regardless of taste, the bones deposited behind him. Dani didn't even want to know where he put it all, growing up on the streets she didn't always get to eat everyday, but when she did get to eat plenty she could down a quarter of her own weight, and she hasn't hesitated to chow down on what she hadn't served the big guy, but this Fatty guy could _eat._

Starfish head wanted sushi, stations had been equipped with what they would need, except the key ingredient. Only three knew it, it ended up being blabbed. Dani tried to slip away with White hair but he insisted on bringing Mountain Kid along, all the ignorant adults charged out in search of bodies ... of water that is. Dani only knew about this kind of food because she had to avoid garbage with it, sushi had to be kept fresh, anything thrown out had gone bad.

Several failures resulted from the limited knowledge that had been slipped, Dani had made a decent serving of sushi, but when someone pushed past her, it was ruined, she had to start over. When the bald ninja offered his he shouted out the recipe and got a lecture about good sushi, after that only taste was judged. Starfish head ate her fill. Noone passed, causing an uproar a chubby guy got himself swatted like a bug by Fatty. Killing intent was oozing from Clown face, putting the judges on edge and making Dani want to run from the dense negative energy. An old guy showed up, most were surprised by the superhuman geezer, but they couldn't even comprehend his true power.

They decided to redo the second part of phase two with Starfish head participating, their objective: a boiled egg.

The airship took the 70 remaining contestants to a small mountain that was divided in two down the middle.

Starfish head dived down shocking the crowd, Dani had known what her objective was and just followed her example. Collecting a large spider eagle egg each, Dani bravery or perhaps recklessness impressed many. Gon's group went next, followed by about half remaining participants, some of them jumped off just not to be shown up by little kids. At least the ones that fell didn't die, the river's current sent miles away though. When Dani was asked if she'd been here before and knew about the eggs, she replied, "Sort of, in a dream." Instead of waiting for the big pot provided for everyone she used the red turtle shell she had been wearing over her red beanie like a helmet. That's the way she'd always been, on her own.

42

Death

Forty two passing participants got back on the airship.

Somebody's going to die.

The old man introduced himself, told everyone they would reach the site for the third phase at eight in the morning so they were free to do as they liked. White hair suggested exploring the airship, everyone else looked dead tired, they wouldn't be any fun, Dani chased after the boys without a thought. They soon found the kitchen, Gon of course knew exactly where the good food was cooking, the boys each got a leg of beef, Dani slipped a turkey leg and a candied apple, but they all got thrown out. They talked about stuff like family, Killua's family were all assassins, Dani's were dead her foster parents died too and she had ran away from the orphanage. Her only living relative was probably her cousin Danny. The old chairman snuck up on them, the burst of aura made Dani jump to the ceiling, the boys turned around in shock, the chairman walked up from the opposite direction he initially approached from. Gon asked if he saw someone pass by that way, Killua commented on how fast he could move for a geezer, Netero said he was just going at a leisurely pace, not in a hurry, the candy apple slipped from Dani's mouth, she dropped down catching it midair. "Are you kidding? _I_ could barely follow you from up there."

The chairman wanted to play a game offering to make them Hunters if they won, all they had to do was play keep away three on one, taking a ball from an old man sounds easy enough but Dani knew this was the most powerful person she had ever met that was the vibe she got when she looked at him his were the eyes of a man who couldn't recall the last time he'd lost. No doubt this would be the most difficult thing she had ever done at least their lives weren't in danger. White Hair went first Gon said there was a bunch of Killuas Dani told him that's what happens when you cross your eyes, the illusion escaped her, Netero stared at her oddly for a second making her shyly look away. The opening was very brief Killua took it make a grab for the ball, he went after his target from several angles, he ended up hurting his leg when he kicked the old man's pivot leg, then tagged out with Gon who charged straight at Netero and jumped at the last second and bumped his head on the ceiling. After awhile Gon wasn't getting anywhere, so Dani jumped in activating her skates, she spun circles around him hoping that at the least he would get dizzy watching her, that failed. So she ran around the walls making whirlwinds in the corners, throwing explosives at the old man using the air currents to direct to the center of the room. She used a feint by sending her discarded clothes as a distraction while diving in from above wearing plain swimming trunks and top. She grappled his arm trying pull the ball from his grasp but his wrinkly fingers' vice was like tempered steel, she bit down and got shook around like crazy until she couldn't hold on anymore.

They took turns until they were all feverishly sweating except for the old man, he wasn't even winded. Three preteens versus one senior citizen and they had to resort to teaming up and dirty tactics against him. They managed to send the ball out of his reach but he launched across the room before they could get, but Dani had gotten use to Netero's speed and grabbed onto the back of his shirt while extinguishing her presence and hiding in his shadow she tried to slip the ball away. When he realized she was there she'd lifted the ball away just a few centimeters then he extend his arm, she jumped off, springboarded off the wall, made a grab for the ball, and rolled the landing. "Its no use. He's so out of our league its so beyond not even funny its not even funny.

Killua left in a bad mood after that while Gon stayed to try to get the old man to use his other hand. Dani chased after Killua, finding a pair of mutilated corpses, she berated him for leaving them out in the open making a mess on the floor. Dani popped open a window and threw out their remains saying "Rest in pieces."

"You..."

"Come on, let's go find a quiet place to sleep. But you'd better not try anything."

The next morning they arrived behind schedule after 8oclock everyone filed out of the airship gathering on the roof of the tall stone tower and told they had to reach the bottom in seventy two hours.

A pro rock climber was ripped apart, forcing 39 survivors to find another way down, _through_ the tower. Well actually 38, one of them decided to follow the dead cliff climber down the side. Dani activated her skates said goodbye to whitehair and mountain kid then jumped over the side roller blading down the side when the monsters tried to attack her she bounced on their heads collecting a couple feathers and a tooth along the way.

"This girl is absolutely insane."

Dani spiraled down the outside of the tower nearly reaching the bottom before getting pulled inside the tower she spent an hour dodging this and that then got jumped by some inmates after a wrong turn. They didn't live to regret trying to take advantage of a little girl Dani was first to finish at 3 hours 26 minutes 47 seconds. Six hours potential teen minutes the next person Clown Face finished. Dani could sense that there were people dying above, not nearly as many as before but she didn't have the time then so she spent the incredibly long hours with nothing to do but meditate and gather lost, wandering souls a couple had the potential to stagnate and turn into ghosts. She'd already had allowed that marsh to become haunted, and this prison tower was spooky enough without the spooks.

Or rather she finishes in just over a minute, and hangs out around the elevated tower for three days looking down at the forest and sea, from here she could see flora and fauna even in the darkest crevices above and below the water in the distance is an island look kind of like a peanut and has a large beach at low tide. She waited and waited and waited great Odin's ghost this is boring. Now what should she do for the next seventy hours? Sleep maybe, oh everybody's off the roof now, more of those flying monsters are coming back maybe she could ride one to the top and skate back down again. Hmm she did come close to dying the first time around, it might not be a good idea she could end up like that rock climber. But it will be fun, ooh here .comes another one so three two one jump woo hoo! In three days maybe she could tame them, yeah this one name is Pooky. Whoops. The one that just tried to eat her will be Blinky, she riding on Blinky's face right now maybe that's not such a good idea. Here comes another one, she rolled off Blinky catching the legs of this smaller, faster one "I dub ye Speedy! Now take me to the top."

Dani went up and down another couple times before getting bored with that afterwards she played with the monsters for awhile.

Dani could sense people dying inside, most of them really violently. One was consumed by revenge that was unobtainable. Another kept saying "give it back, give it back". Most of the contestants that died went quickly and didn't know they were dead, those can get annoying, the last one before everyone came out seemed adamant about passing before he passed. She had to assure him that he had passed the exam, the dead can be unreasonable and hung up on whatever was going through their mind before dying. The stronger the feelings the stronger their attachment to the world of the living, psychopomps like her could guide souls on their way, pointing them in the right direction, it could be easy sometimes she would talk with the deceased for hours. But if she ever came across an evil spirit or one that posed a threat or putting innocent people in danger she would need to use a more direct approach. Kicking intangible butt to the hereafter. Oh, the boys are back, they were surprised she was actually alive. They all had to take tokens or cards, whatever, that had a number on them, there was an explanation but Dani didn't pay attention not she would remember anyways.

The took a boat to the next test site, Dani talked to Killua and Gon catching up how she had tamed the monsters, her favorite Spike, and the weird spirits that she had freed from the tower. They were surprised by her tale of the malevolent spirit with the blood of x souls on his hands (holding his own heart) that kept screaming about something that was taken. They look they exchanged was priceless. They told her about what happened in the tower, how Gon had gotten them all out just in the nick of time. They also explained what they were supposed to do during the next phase. Hunt and be hunted, two enemies your target and the person targeting you. Danielle was the first off, Clown face second, Pin cushion third, Cue ball fourth and the boys very last.


End file.
